


Should I Pick Him?

by KazeshiniSora



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Lucia upset, There's an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora
Summary: So basically this happens during episode 6 of Mermaid Melody Pure right after she jumps into the ocean crying because Kaito gave his pendant to Mikaru. Lucia can't take the pain of Kaito forgetting her and giving his pendant to Mikaru and she jumps into the ocean. She stays there for awhile before deciding that she wants to go back home to the North Pacific Ocean. She goes back to Pearl Piari to tell Hippo and everyone she's going home and yeah let's go from there.
Relationships: Amagi Michal/Doumoto Kaito, Doumoto Kaito/Nanami Lucia, Maki/Nanami Nikora
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV:

Lucia walks back to Pearl Piari deep in thought. Thoughts like 'None of the pain I feel right now would be there if I didn't come to the human world.' and 'I can't do this anymore.' "Is this what Sara felt like when Mitsuki-sensei left her?" Once she makes it back to Pearl Piari she opens to door and sees Rina, Hanon, Hippo, Nikora, and Madame Taki all waiting for her.

"Lucia, are you okay? We heard all about it from Hanon and Rina." Nikora calls out when she enters the hotel.

"Onee-sa- no, Nikora, I'm going back home to the ocean."

Everyone looks shocked before they finally process what she said. "What!" Everyone shouts.

"Lucia-san the ocean is too dangerous right now! We never know when Mikeru might come back! And there are also the Black Beauty Sisters to worry about! I won't allow you to!" Hippo crosses his flippers or wings or arms, whatever you wanna call them.

"Hippo's right Lucia. Right now you're just upset about Kaito, he'll remember eventually. Don't leave just because of this!" Rina calmly -well as calmly as one is this type of situation can be- says.

"This isn't for you guys to decide. Hanon, Rina, can you guys do me a favour and tell the school I'm quitting." Lucia smiles softly and walks up the stairs.

"Lucia," Hanon softly calls.

Just before she's fully up the stairs she says "And besides, if I get into any trouble you'll know right away."

She again smiles, this time a sad smile and goes up to her room and the door shuts close. As soon as the door closes Lucia starts crying again and leans against the door, slowly sliding down the door and into the fetal position.

After what feels like hours she gets up and starts packing her things. While packing she finds a picture of her and Kaito, taken a day before he left for Hawaii.

It was Kaito and her on the beach with her leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and Kaito leaning his head against hers, softly kissing her hair. She closes her eyes as they get blurry with tears. She takes a few seconds and then she's packing again.

Once she finishes packing she walks out of her bedroom with all her things and goes down the stairs. There she see's everyone and Hippo has a backpack on his back. "Lucia-san I shall accompany you back to the palace."

"Okay." Is all she says.

Hanon steps towards Lucia. "Lucia are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I'll let the school know you're quitting." She pauses a moment before continuing, "Make sure to come back every-so-once-in-a-while 'kay. And I'll keep you informed of everything that's happening, alright."

"Yeah. I'll come and visit sometimes." Hanon hugs Lucia then steps back to let everyone else say their goodbyes.

"Lucia make sure to take care of yourself, okay. We'll come visit you sometimes too so you don't have to keep coming and going. I'll tell you if Kaito remembers anything." Rina also hugs Lucia and whispers something in her ear, which makes Lucia's eyes widen. Rina lets go of Lucia and takes a step back.

"Arigato Rina. And don't worry, that won't happen." Lucia gives her a smile.

"Well, princess, I would like to back with you but, um, I have to make sure these two princesses are okay as well. I'm sorry." Nikora bows her head but Lucia starts laughing.

"I get it Nikora. Besides you want to stay with Maki-san right?" Nikora starts blushing while Lucia wipes the tears -just so it's clear it's tears from laughing too much not from crying- from her eyes.

"Princess, I hope you will have a safe journey back to the palace." Madame Taki says.

"Arigato Taki-san. I hope you stay safe as well." Then Lucia walks towards the door and turns to face everyone. "Arigato minna, for taking care of a klutz like me for so long. I'll be sure to visit sometimes. Oh, but I'll see you two pretty often won't I, I mean, when we fight Mikeru or any of the other water demons."

"Yeah. Bye Lucia."

Lucia leaves Pearl Piari with Hippo and goes to the beach. "Lucia-san are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure Hippo. Besides aren't you the one always telling me I should go back and properly focus on my job as a mermaid princess?"

After that Hippo doesn't ask another question. They go to a spot on the beach where no-one would see them and Lucia jumps in the water with Hippo following closely behind her. As they swim Lucia suddenly takes a turn. "Lucia-sama where are you going? That's not the way to the palace."

"I want to stop by somewhere first." They continue swimming to wherever it is Lucia wants to go. Finally, Hippo recognizes the area as the Indian Ocean.

"Lucia-sama why are we in the Indian Ocean?"

"I want to go to the clamshell where the new Indian Ocean mermaids are born."

"Oh," And all falls silent once again. When they finally make it there Lucia sits down beside the shell and slowly falls asleep. Hippo just quietly watches her.

~Meanwhile It's The Next Day In The Human World~

  
Hanon and Rina get ready for school like any other day and wait at the door for Lucia, but then they realize that "Oh right, Lucia went back to the North Pacific Ocean." And with that they leave to go to school and tell the teachers Lucia quit school.

"Hoshitsuki-sensei can you please tell the other teachers as well that Lucia quit school and went back to her hometown. Thanks Sensei, bye." Hanon and Rina start running back to their class, not aware of the fact one of the boys in their class heard the whole conversation.

They sit down in their seats and start talking about random things. They were trying to get their minds off the fact their friend was so heartbroken she went back to her ocean. The door slides open as another student comes into class. He walks straight to them and stops in front of their desks.

"Hey you two, is it true that Lucia left?" Daiki asks. The kids in the class all look over to them when they heard that Lucia left -well all except for Kaito and Mikaru. Rina and Hanon, in their shock that someone found out, stand up, their chairs almost toppling over.

"How did you find out about that?" Rina asks suspiciously.

"So it's true then. I heard when I was walking by the teachers' lounge."

"What! Lucia-chan left! Where did she go?"

"When is she coming back?" and much more along those lines was all that could be heard until someone said,

"Did she leave because Kaito doesn't remember her anymore?"

All of the teens fell silent when Kaito spoke, "What does her leaving have to do with me?"

The same student -Kengo- says "Well, Kaito, you and Lucia were dating before you moved to Hawaii."

"We were dat-" Kaito gets cut off by the door sliding open to reveal someone panting really badly. Most of the students recognized him as the transfer student who stopped coming to school shortly after Kaito left to go to Hawaii.

"Rina, Hanon, do you two know where Lucia is? She should have been back by now. According to Taki-san's letter, she left last night."

Hanon and Rina get worried looks on their faces. "She isn't back yet? Did you ask Nikora and Taki-san?"

"Yeah, and they say they don't know either."

"Ryuu don't worry, we'll find her. Did you ask everyone else?" Rina starts walking to the transfer student -now named Ryuu. Hanon follows them.

When they are finally out of the classroom Ryuu says "Yeah and I also asked Coco to look in the Indian Ocean as well."

There is a noise that sounds a lot like Momo-chan and Ryuu dashed out of the school and towards the ocean as fast as he could.

"Aqua Regina-sama please let her be found soon." Hanon had her eyes closed and her hands clasped together.

~Later in the day~

  
In the middle of class, the door slides open and everyone turns to see who it is. Ryuu walks in.

"Oh, Kazeshini-kun how nice of you to join us." The teacher says in a how-dare-you-interrupt-my-class voice.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei. It's just that I was helping my friend move in and I forgot about the time." He walks into class while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He sits down in the empty seat in the middle of Rina and Hanon. Luchia's empty seat.

The class starts again and Hanon and Rina look at Ryuu, obviously for answers. "Where was she?" Rina whispers.

"She was in the Indian Ocean, where the Indian mermaids are born." He also whispers, "Hippo says she was sleeping there for a half a day."

"How is she?"

"She's settled in and we sent her to bed because she looked really tired. But the only major difference is that she... the tips of her hair turned black, so did the wings on her necklace." Ryuu looks pained as he says this.

Hanon and Rina's eyes widen at this. But then Rina says, "I guess it was to be expected. She loved him for 8 years, only for him to forget her right after they started dating." After that they stop talking and try to focus on the lesson, but fail miserably, all their thoughts going back to Lucia.

~At Lunch~

  
The bell rings, signaling it's lunchtime and Ryuu, Hanon, and Rina go to talk to Kaito when they see something that makes the reason why Lucia left so much more clear.

There, on Mikaru's neck, is a necklace. But not just any necklace, it was the necklace that Kaito kept Lucia's pearl in for 7 years until they finally got reunited. "Mikaru-chan where did you get that necklace?" Hanon says as they stand in front of her and Kaito.

"This? Kaito gave it to me!" The chair which Kaito was sitting in clamours as Ryuu picks Kaito up by his collar, an enraged look on his face. "Kaito!"

"You bastard. I only let her stay here because Rina and Hippo promised me that she wouldn't cry because of you. That you wouldn't let her cry. I should have just gotten m-"

"Ryuu, let go of Kaito right now. It's not worth it." Rina looks him straight in the eyes. "Besides, Lucia wouldn't be too happy to know that you're going around picking fights with Kaito."

Slowly Ryuu let's go of Kaito's collar and takes a deep breath. "I should have done something. I should have made sure she didn't leave. Rina, you didn't see what she looked like when I saw her. She would have been much better off not leaving at all. Or, better yet, never meeting Kaito." He walks out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

~In The North Pacific Palace~

  
Lucia slowly opens her eyes and sees Hippo staring at her worriedly. "When did we get back to the castle? And how? I feel asleep in the Indian Ocean didn't I?"

Hippo sighs, "Yes you did. Ryuu-sama found you asleep and didn't want to wake you up so he carried you back to the castle. We got back 2 hours ago."

Lucia looks around for a few seconds before her eyes land back on Hippo. "Where's Ryuu right now?"

Hippo looks away guiltily before closing his eyes. "He went to the surface to talk to Hanon-san and Rina-san about what happened and... to talk to Kaito-san."

"When did he leave?" 'I hope he didn't pick a fight with anyone. He can get really angry when it has to do with me.'

"Ryuu-san left after taking you back to the palace."

"I see. W-" There is a knock on the door and a mermaid with a red tail and black beads on her tail, red eyes, and long red hair with black tips swims in.

"Lucia-sama, welcome home."

"It's good to be home. How have you been Sora?"

"All of us were fine Lucia-sama."

Lucia frowns at this. "Hey, why are you being so distant? Just call me Lucia, like you did when we were kids."

A small smile appears on Sora's face. "I thought you wouldn't want someone like me calling you without any honorifics."

"What do you mean by someone like you? You're a princess too."

"A princess without a castle."

"That doesn't make you any less of a princess."

"I- you know what, forget about it. I'm not gonna bother myself with this. Anyways, the reason I came to get you is that.... you need to talk to another kingdom, Ryuu's kingdom, about getting married. You've already had your coming of age ceremony so now you're available to marriage."

"I might be getting... married to... Ryuu? Has anyone told Ryuu about this?"

"Yeah, Ryuu knows. He was actually the one who suggested it."

Lucia's eyes widen. "What? Ryuu did?"

"Yeah, now come on! Get out of bed and come with me to the throne room."

Sora forces Lucia out of bed and pushes her to the throne room. "Wait a second Sora! I'm not ready for this! Can we at least wait till Ryuu gets here?"

Sora sighs. "Fine. I'll tell them you want to talk to Ryuu first, to sort everything out."

"Arigato Sora." Lucia swims away and starts to leave the castle secretly when she hears a very familiar voice.

"Lucia? Where are you going?"

She freezes and turns around. "Ryuu, hey. I was going to, um, get some fresh air?"

"Unless you were going to the surface, which I won't allow you to, you can't really get 'fresh air'." He says while crossing his arms. He doesn't seem nervous at all around his soon-to-be fiance. (A/N If she accepts)

"Ryuu, did you....... ask your parents for my hand in marriage?" Lucia says nervously. 'I mean, he's my best friend and all but....... That's the thing. He's my **best friend**.' Ryuu doesn't do much but put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't know you liked me like that. I just, I feel bad about always talking to you about...... Kaito and how much I loved him and all that." There is a pain she can't explain when she thinks about Kaito. (A/N That was a great rhyme. Killer Bee would be proud.)

"I don't mind if you say no. If you still like that Kaito kid (anyone get the reference?) I'll wait. I'll wait till you finally fall in love with me. Then, we'll get married just like we promised when we were kids."

"Promised? What promise? I don't remember." Lucia's face twists into a confused look.

Ryuu laughs. "I didn't think you would. When we were little we got engaged. You were crying and I promised I would marry you so you would never cry again. We told our parents and they decided that we would be fiances."

"Now that you mention it, I vaguely remember something like that happening."

"But if you don't wanna get married I won't force you to." Ryuu looks like he had to force those words out of his mouth.

"No, I do wanna get married. I spent so much time obsessed with Kaito that I ignored you. And you never once said not to go for it. You even helped me sneak out so I could try and find him! You're the sweetest, most considerate person I've met and I ignored you for a human. I'm sorry if I hurt you before."

Ryuu gets a big goofy grin on his face. So that means yes right? We gotta tell my parents!"

He grabs Lucia's arm and they start to go back to the throne room. Just before they enter Ryuu stops. The smile on his face slips off.

"You aren't saying yes just so you don't hurt my feelings are you?"

"I'm not that mean. I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it."

He smiles again and opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia and Ryuu step inside the throne room and see Ryuu's parents and Sora talking.

"Hey you guys. Took you long enough. We were wondering what happened." Sora says as she swims over to them. "Actually, nevermind, I know. Lucia tried to sneak out didn't sh-, oh." Sora sees the two of them holding hands. "Congrats you two."

Ryuu looks at his parents. "Mom, Dad, Lucia and I are gonna get married."

"Congratulations you two. We shall begin preparations immediately. Please decide if you would like a quiet wedding or a wedding the entire ocean will be invited to." Ryuu's mother says.

"We'll decide in a bit. Lucia, you need more sleep. Go lay down." Ryuu gently nudges Lucia out of the room.

Lucia doesn't really want to leave but Sora follows her out, to make sure she went to her room and nowhere else.

~With Lucia and Sora~

  
"I'm no even tired though!" Lucia whines.

"Then don't sleep. I'm guessing Ryuu just didn't want you in there 'cause he needs to talk to his parents." Sora says. "Besid-" She gets cut off by Momo.

 _"I have a message from Princess Hanon and Princess Rina for Princess Lucia, Princess Sora."_ Momo says with a letter in her mouth.

The two princess then take the letter from Momo.

"Thanks for telling us Momo," Lucia says while petting Momo.

They then open the letter and Momo leaves.

_To Lucia_   
_From_ _Hanon_ _and Rina_

_Come to the surface quickly Lucia! Something really big just happened! You're gonna be so happy! Hurry on over right now!_

Lucia looks at Sora.

"No, I don't want you to go to the surface until you get over that human." Sora crosses her arms.

"Please Sora! Just this once!" Lucia begs.

"No. If you really want to, you have to ask Ryuu. If he says yes then I'll agree. Even then one, or both, of us will come with you. Is that a fair deal?"

Lucia pretends to think it over and then agrees. They then decide to wait for Ryuu to come to Lucia's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after what felt like forever, there was a knock on the door. Then the door opens and Ryuu enters the room.

"Hey, I thought I would come in and check up on you." Ryuu says while walking up to Lucia. "What's that?" He points to Hanon and Rina's letter.

"Hanon and Rina sent me a letter. I was wondering... If you'd... Would you... Can I... Actually, why don't you just read the letter instead?" Lucia stuttered out.

Lucia hands him the letter. He's quiet while he reads. It couldn't have taken more than a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Finally he looked up at Lucia.

"I want to say no, but Rina and Hanon would have a good reason for this. So... I'll let you go-" Ryuu gets interrupted by Lucia cheering. "On the condition that I-" He cuts himself off to look at Sora. After a couple of seconds he nods to himself. " I _and_ Sora get to go with you. And no Kaito. You came back to get over your heartache. I'm not gonna let you go and hurt yourself by seeing him got it. Those are my conditions. If you don't agree you don't go." He states firmly.

"Fine, I can agree to that. Just... If I _do_ end up bumping into him... Let me talk to him, okay?" Lucia says hesitantly.

Ryuu looks upset at the mear thought. "You aren't gonna purposefully bump into him, are you?" He looks sceptical.

"No, I won't."

"Okay then, let's get going." Ryuu says as he walks out the door.

Sora and Lucia follow after him. Sora swims up ahead beside Ryuu. They whisper quietly about something Lucia can't hear.

"Alright I'm gonna go up ahead of you two to tell everyone about what's gonna happen." Ryuu says while turning back to look at Lucia. "Maybe I'll kick Kaito's ass while I'm there." He mutters the last part to himself, but Sora hears him.

"Go easy on him will ya," Sora bumps his shoulder with her own and Lucia feels a pang in her chest.

"Take good care of her Sora," Ryuu says as he swims away.

"Don't worry so much lover boy," she teases.

They can see Ryuu sputtering from up ahead before he's out of sight.

Sora turns to Lucia and grins. "Now then let's get you all packed up and ready to go Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question. Who do you want Lucia to end up with? You can say any of the guys in the anime. I would prefer you guys choose between Ryuu and Kaito but I'm fine with whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

After a hour of packing Lucia is exhausted. She has had a very eventful day and wanted to take a nap.

"Sora *yawn* do you mind if I *yawn* take a quick little nap before we *yawn* go?" 

Sora chuckles and replies. "Go on ahead. I have some things to take care of before we go anyways. I'll wake you up when we have to leave, alright?"

"Hmm," Lucia says, already half asleep.

Sora just smiles and swims out of her room.

A couple of hours later Sora shakes Lucia by the shoulder. 

"5 more minutes," Lucia grumbles into her pillow. 

Sora sighs, "Don't you wanna go to the surface? It's half a days swim to get there and the longer you wait the more theres a chance that someone will try to stop you."

Finally, after a few more minutes of Sora convincing Lucia to get up, the pink pearl princess rolled out of bed.

Sora made Lucia look a bit more presentable before she took Lucia by the hand and they swam away from the castle.

After 13 and a half hours, they finally made it to the surface where Ryuu, Rina, and Hanon were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Rina asked once they were dry and looked like humans.

"I had stuff I needed to take care of and Lucia was tired." Sora answered after Rina and Hanon had hugged both Sora and Lucia.

"Well anyways, there is something we wanted to tell you Lucia!"

"What is it?" Lucia looked at Hanon and Rina.

"Kaito remembers you!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Lucia's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe it, Kaito remembers her!

"Well, he kind of remembers you. After you left, Kengo mentioned to Kaito that you two were dating. After that Kaito started remembering bits and pieces of when you two were dating." Hanon rubs her neck sheepishly.

"That's better then not remembering me at all!" Lucia exclaims. She hugs Hanon and Rina, squealing excitedly.

She turns to hug Sora too but she isn't there. Confused, she looks around and spots both Ryuu and Sora sitting atop the rocks, Ryuu's head buried in Sora's shoulder. Sora has her arm rapped around him, rubbing his shoulder.

She feels another pang in her chest and she doesn't know why.

Slowly, she makes her way over to them. She doesn't know why, but she really wants to know what is going on, and why are the two of them hugging.

When she's close enough, she can hear Ryuu and Sora talking.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay," Sora whispers.

"It's like, everytime I think I can be happy, it's snatched away. And it spreads to people I care about." Ryuu whispers back.

'What did he mean by _that_?' Lucia wonders. She had stopped where she stood.

Sora uses the hand that was rubbing his arm to smack him upside the head.

"Ow," he grumbles, rubbing his head.

"That's the punishment dummies get. How many times have I told you that what happened wasn't your fault? If anything, what happened is on me. I should have known better." Sora has a small, sad smile on her face.

In return to her smack, Ryuu lifts his arm and lightly pats her cheek.

"It's not your fault either, dummy."

She just gives him a small laugh.

Another pang in Lucia's chest has her moving even closer.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucia questions innocently.

Ryuu lifts his head from Sora's shoulder and sits up properly while Sora's arm drops from its place rapped around Ryuu.

"Nothing important," Sora smiles at me. Sora and Ryuu jump down from the rocks and Sora gives me a hug. "Congrats! You must be so happy!"

"Yeah, congrats Lucia," Ryuu says.

Lucia didn't know how to respond. Ryuu had liked her for a while and they were engaged, but Kaito remembered her!

"Lucia?" Lucia's eyes widen at the voice.

She turns around and sees him.

"Kaito?"


End file.
